8 Years
by Rose Angelz
Summary: When the young Elizabeth Swann sees the Black Pearl, the movie goes ahead to 8 years later. But what happened during those 8 years? --- The story of Will and Elizabeth’s childhood.
1. Fog Bound

  
Hi Guyz! This is my first POTC fic! It's Will/Elizabeth. I know a lot of POTC fans are Jack/Elizabeth, Norrington/Elizabeth, Jack/Will, Will/Anamaria, and even Elizabeth/Anamaria fans. (did I get all of 'em??) But...I'm not... I like the idea of Will/Elizabeth. I'm not really into slash, and I agree that odd pairings can be fun, but sometimes they can get a bit scary.   
  
Okay, enough of my talking you probably wanna read the fic now. So, basically this fic is about Will and Elizabeth as children. Cuz, you know, the movie just goes from the young Elizabeth seeing the Black Pearl to 8 years later. But what happened in those 8 years???   
  
The first chapter is basically a re-telling of the beginning of the movie...   
  
So here it is:   


  
* * * * *

  
  
**8 Years**   
**Chapter 1: Fog Bound**   
  
  
Fog. It was all that could be seen for miles. The outline of a ship could be made out, sailing across the Atlantic, a British flag waving proudly from its mast. A faint voice could be heard, one of a child, softly singing.   
  
"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up -" She was cut off by a rough hand places on her shoulder. She gasped in surprise.   
  
"Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?" She turned to see Mr. Gibbs, a member of the navy, he was assisting them on their cross from England to the Caribbean. Before she could reply Lieutenant Norrington, another officer sailing with them from England interrupted.   
  
"Mr. Gibbs, that will do!"   
  
"She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."   
  
"Consider them marked. On your way."   
  
"Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too." he mumbled as she walked away. "Even a miniature one..." he added. The girl felt it was her time to speak.   
  
"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." She said to Norrington as he turned away. He looked down at her.   
  
"Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves – a short drop and a sudden stop."   
  
"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter." The girl turned to see her father behind her.   
  
"My apologies, Governor Swann" Norrington said as he left.   
  
"Actually, I find it all fascinating" his daughter piped up.   
  
"Yes. That's what concerns me" the governor said as he too, turned away.   
  
The girl sighed as she wandered towards the side of the boat and stared at the water. It was then she noticed a parasol floating past the ship. She was about to say something, when something- or someone else caught her eye. There was a young boy, around 10 years old, not much older that herself floating in the water.   
  
"Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" she yelled out to the rest of the crew.   
  
"Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard." Norrington ordered as the boy was brought onto deck. "He's still breathing." Everyone crowded around the boy, everyone that is except Gibbs.   
  
"Mary, Mother of God!" he exclaimed as she looked out into the distance. A ship was burning and sinking into the sea.   
  
"What happened here?" Governor Swann asked.   
  
"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Norrington replied. Gibbs sighed as he looked at the sinking ship.   
  
"A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates." The Governor chuckled.   
  
"There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident."   
  
"Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." Norrington ordered as a crew of row boats went out to investigate the scene. The Governor turned to his daughter.   
  
"Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in _your_ charge. Take care of him." Elizabeth nodded as she walked over to where the boy lay. She looked at him, and gently stroked a stand of hair out of his face. He boy grabbed her arm, and she gasped in fright.   
  
"It's ok. My name's Elizabeth Swann."   
  
"W-W-Will Turner."   
  
"I'm watching over you, Will" she says as he passes out again. Elizabeth examined him, and noticed a chain around his neck. A gold medallion hung from it. She picked it up, and realized it bore a skull. "You're a p-pirate" she gasped. _"I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves – a short drop and a sudden stop"_ Norrington's voice replayed in her head. If he found out that this boy was a pirate, he would surely kill him.   
  
"Has he said anything?" Elizabeth jumped as Norrington walked up behind her. She quickly hid the medallion out of sight.   
  
"His name is William Turner. That's all I found out." She replied.   
  
"Take him below." Norrington ordered the sailors. Elizabeth watched as some sailors picked up the boy and carried him below deck. She looked off into the distance, but in the fog, she spotted a ship. A ship with black sails and from its highest mast flew a flag. A flag with a skull and crossbones. Elizabeth shut her eyes tightly. She wasn't exactly sure what compelled her to do this. Perhaps fear? Maybe shock? Well whatever it was, it didn't matter anymore, for when Elizabeth opened her eyes, the ship was gone.   
  


  
* * * * *

  
  
I hope you guys liked it. (Hey, I tried) Anyway, if you're reading this I'm assuming that you're all Will/Elizabeth fans. So, you'll hopefully like my site:   
**opportunemoment.cjb.net**   
The first (and probably only) Will/Elizabeth fansites out there.   
  
Luv ya guys!   
  
~Jen   
  
Btw, please please please please please please review!!!!!!!   
THANKZ!   
  
  



	2. Call Me Elizabeth

  
**8 Years**   
**Chapter 2: Call Me Elizabeth**   
  
  
"Elizabeth? Did I not tell you to watch after the boy?" Elizabeth gasped as her father appeared behind her.   
  
"Y-yes Father, I'm sorry, I just got a bit....sidetracked."   
  
"Very well then, off you go now. He's been taken below decks." Elizabeth nodded as she walked towards the ladder, leading below decks. That ship, it had just disappeared. It was a pirate ship. It had to be. What other ship could have black sails and a pirate flag? Maybe this boy was a pirate after all.   
  
He lay on a cot in the corner of the room, still unconscious. Elizabeth made her way toward him. She gazed down at his face, it was so peaceful and innocent. She gently placed her arm on his forehead, it was slightly warm. He stirred at her touch and slowly sat up.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."   
  
"W-where am I?" he managed to stutter.   
  
"You're below deck of the H.M.S. Dauntless. Pride of the Royal Navy."   
  
"What happened to me? How did I get here?"   
  
"We rescued you. You were in a shipwreck." He nodded, satisfied with her answer. He took a moment to glace around the room, after taking in his surroundings he turned back towards her.   
  
"What did you say you're name was?"   
  
"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Swann"   
  
"You know, you don't come off as the sailing type....Miss Swann"   
  
"I beg your pardon, but why not?"   
  
"You just don't" he replied with a shrug. Elizabeth sighed, there was no point in arguing.   
  
"Very well then. You best get some rest. It's still a 3 day journey until we dock."   
  
"And where, may I ask, are we headed?"   
  
"Port Royal" when he gave her a look of complete confusion, she continued. "It's in the Caribbean." He nodded and as she turned and began to walk away. Before leaving the room, she turned her head and looked back at the boy, and with a smile added. "And you may call me Elizabeth."   
  
After leaving Will to rest, Elizabeth glanced around, just to make sure no one was watching, before she pulled the gold medallion out of her pocket. She fingered the small trinket, before noticing a small mirror on the ground. Gazing into it, she gently clasped the chain holding the medallion around her neck. Pirate's medallion or not, she had to admit it was beautiful. As she admired her reflection, she heard footsteps drawing nearer. Elizabeth quickly hid out of sight, as two men, her father and Lieutenant Norrington passed. She remained unnoticed as she watched them go in to a secluded room, but left the door slightly ajar. Of course, Elizabeth had always been taught that it was not proper for a young English woman to eavesdrop, but alas, she was a child, and curiosity is sometimes too tempting. She made her way towards the door, and peered in through the opening.   
  
"All of the boats that were sent out to investigate the scene have returned" the Lieutenant reported.   
  
"Any survivors?" her father inquired. Elizabeth noticed he seemed a bit uncomfortable.   
  
"No, they haven't found anyone else"   
  
"Have they found any evidence to what may have caused this?"   
  
"It was definitely and attack. There is no other way this much damage could be done"   
  
"Attacked? But by whom? There were no other ships in the area."   
  
"I fear Gibbs may be right on this one." Norrington paused. "It could very well be pirates." Elizabeth gasped. It _was_ pirates. It had to be. There was no other explanation. Her thoughts were cut off by a voice.   
  
"Elizabeth, what in heaven's name are you doing?" He father looked down at her. Have to been listening?   
  
"N-no father, I was just-" The governor sighed.   
  
"No matter, just go on, tend to the boy, make sure he's alright." Elizabeth groaned.   
  
"Yes father" she turned and made her way back to where Will was. Why must she continue watching over him? He was obviously fine, and didn't need tending too. Her father probably just wanted her out of the way, at least until the whole pirate issue was resolved. She didn't see the point in her father's attempts to keep her from knowing about pirates. He could tell she was fascinated by them, but yet he still denied their existence.   
  
She went back over to Will, and took a seat next to him. Could he really be a pirate? He certainly did not look the part. From what she had heard from books and stories, pirates were dirty and foul creatures. They certainly didn't match the description of the naive looking boy. Elizabeth absentmindedly placed a hand on her chest, realizing the medallion was still there. She quickly pulled it off and stuffed it back into her pocket. It was a good thing her father hadn't noticed it. It would have been a bit tough to explain. That was close, a bit too close. She made note to find the medallion a worthy hiding place on their arrival to Port Royal.   
  


  
* * * * *

  
  
OMG! I never expected to get so many reviews! You guyz are the best!!! I really didn't expect more than five...   
  
I am SOOOO glad there are so many W/E fans!   
  
Thankz everyone who visited my site, I hope you liked it!   
  
While I'm at it, I might as well respond to all your reviws:   
  
**sign58:** awww....thankz But there is a POTC _junior_ novel, I read it, and it's pretty bad, not really much like the movie, but oh well...   
  
**Yakkorat:** How was this chapter for creativity and originality?   
  
**LordLanceahlot:** Your Welcome! ^-^ Your story was great too!   
  
**BenjizPunkPrincess:** I'm glad you like the site!   
  
**Trixy:** Jack/Norrington? *shudder* I'm glad I'm not the only non-slash fan.   
  
**Tear Maiden, ItZ EmMA!, bloomatic, and Laura:** I didn't know so many people would like the childhood story idea. Thankz guyz!   
  
**Vicki Turner, someone you don't know, almost-never, devilbabe1215, evilbeachbum, Chibi Hermione, and horsefan:** Glad you like it. Go W/E fans!   
  
**Rose-of-Versailles:** grrr....Nnenna, get over it   
  
I hope I didn't leave anyone out.   
  
You guyz are awesome!   
  
o yea.. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! ^-^   
  
~Jen   
  
  
P.S. - If you didn't already- visit my site...   
**opportunemoment.cjb.net**- thankz!   
  
  



	3. Kept Promise

  
**8 Years**   
**Chapter 3: Kept Promise**   
  
  
Elizabeth gazed down at Will's sleeping form. Everything was so quiet and still, Elizabeth sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes savoring the peace of the moment. She was beginning to give in to her fatigue when she was suddenly jolted awake by the ship roughly turning. For a second all was silent, then she heard voices, yells, coming form above deck. She rushed up there to find pirates. Swarming the ship and forcing the crew to walk the plank. Elizabeth turned as she heard an unsheathing sword behind her.   
  
"Will? Help! P-pirates, they're going to kill us!" She exclaimed as she turned to find the young boy standing behind her. Will smirked.   
  
"Us? No, they're not going to kill _us_, It's more like you" Elizabeth gasped.   
  
"You are a pirate."   
  
"What else would you expect?" He looked over as the last crew member plunged into the cold Atlantic. "You're crew is gone Miss Swann, and now it's your turn" he said as he held the sword to her neck. "Miss Swann."   
  
"Miss Swann?"   
  
"Miss Swann!" Elizabeth jolted awake. She blinked and looked up at a concerned Will standing over her. "Miss Swann, are you alright?" She nodded slightly.   
  
"It was only a dream..." she muttered as she stared at Will's retreating from. He lay back down on his cot and looked back at her.   
  
"So, what was it about?"   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"Your nightmare"   
  
"Who said I had a nightmare" Will chuckled   
  
"I'm not a simpleton, you woke me up with your muttering, something about pirates. So, I got up to see if you were alright, and you awoke you were very pale. You must have had a nightmare." Elizabeth groaned. This boy was much too outspoken, and he was far too clever for his own good, or hers for that matter. "So was it about pirates?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"You're nightmare"   
  
"No, I mean yes, well, it doesn't matter, besides what do you know about pirates?"   
  
"Not too much, but my mother always said that pirates were unusual people. Some have hearts of gold, but others are pure evil."   
  
"What happened to her? Your mother, I mean"   
  
"I'd rather not talk about it"   
  
"Please? There are still 3 more days until we reach Port Royal, and honestly I'm glad we found you. I have been absolutely bored this entire journey and I finally have someone worth conversing with." Elizabeth said with her best pouting face.   
  
"Alright, my mother, she had raised me since I was a baby in England. we were always happy, even though I never knew my father." Elizabeth nodded, urging him to continue. "Well one day, only a few days ago, she went out and when she didn't come home. After a few hours I was starting to get worried, and I was going to go out looking for her when a man came to the door and said that there was an accident-" Will stopped. Elizabeth saw the hurt in his eyes.   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry."   
  
"It's alright, I'll be fine" he started to turn away, but before he did, Elizabeth placed her hand on his shoulder. Maybe this boy wasn't a pirate. After all, pirates were heartless creatures who showed no emotion, so how could this boy possibly be a pirate? Besides, something about him seemed trusting.   
  
"My mother's gone too" he looked back at her, Elizabeth continued "But, I never knew her, she died...while giving birth to me. Of course that was 10 years ago, but since then my father has been raising me."   
  
"So why, may I ask, are you headed to Port Royal?"   
  
"Well, my father, he just got a summon fom the King, he has been ordered to be governor of Port Royal." Will smiled at Elizabeth, maybe it was because it was the first time he had actually talked about his life to someone who was willing to listen, but something about being with her seemed to comfort him.   
  
"So, why are you out here?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"After my mother's funeral, I didn't want to go to an orphanage, I ran off, and managed to get on a merchant ship. I am looking for my father. My mother was never sure if he was alive or not, and all I know about him is that he is a merchant sailor and his name is William Turner."   
  
"Well, when we reach Port Royal, I'm sure we can look for him. My father would be more than happy to help out."   
  
"There's no need" Elizabeth looked at him questioningly. "I know my father is dead."   
  
"B-but you just said that you weren't sure-"   
  
"Yes, but the sailors who I was traveling with had been coming to and from the Caribbean from nearly 5 years now, and they have never seen or heard of a merchant sailor by the name of William Turner."   
  
"Oh, I-I'm sorry."   
  
"It's alright"   
  
"Well, what are you planning to do, once you get to Port Royal, then."   
  
"I don't know, there are probably a lot of men who would want apprentices, maybe I could find work somewhere." Elizabeth nodded.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll help you." This boy had been through so much, probably more than she had ever dreamed of someone at such a young age. Helping him was one promise she intended to keep.   
  


  
* * * * *

  
  
YAY! MORE REVIEWS! YOU GUYZ ARE THE BEST!   
  
Okay, I have to hurry because it will be midnight in 10 minutes and this fic _has_ to be updated TODAY. See, I posted the first chapter two weeks ago, and so far I have been posting a new chapter every Saturday, and I really wanted to update today. So, I wrote this chapter in the last hour. (Sorry if it seems a bit rushed.)   
  
8 more minutes...   
  
Review Responses:   
  
**Tear Maiden, Shanelover1, Allybally, BenjizPunkPrincess, Toby Keith Fanatic, sign58 and Sweetyone6:** Thanks guys! Your making me feel so loved! ^-^ You all rock!   
  
**LordLanceahlot:** Thankz for the long reivew! Long reviews are awesome!   
  
**almost-never:** Will and Elizabeth are about 10 years old. (I think)   
  
Okay, sorry if this was in a rush and sorry if I missed anyone. 2 more minutes!   
  
Please Review! 


	4. Just For Awhile

  
**8 Years**   
**Chapter 4: Just For Awhile**   
  
  
Time passed quickly as the gigantic form of the H.M.S. Dauntless slowly made its way closer and closer to its Caribbean destination. Elizabeth and Will, being the only two children aboard, had a grand time using the ship as their own personal playground.   
  
"Elizabeth?" Governor Swann came in interrupting the latest game that Will and Elizabeth had invented.   
  
"Yes father?"   
  
"Have you packed your belongings? We'll be docking in a few hours."   
  
"Just a few more minutes, we're almost finished." The governor sighed.   
  
"Very well then, but hurry" he said as he left them to continue playing.   
  
"Can you believe it? We'll be there soon! We can finally get off of this boat!" Elizabeth exclaimed as her father left. It was silent for a moment before she turned to her friend who didn't seem to share her excitement.   
  
"Will? What's wrong? Aren't you glad we're almost there?" He brushed a few chestnut brown strands out of his eyes.   
  
"What will I do when we reach Port Royal?" Elizabeth looked at him, a bit confused.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I have no where to go. Your father is governor, you'll have a place to stay, you'll have a home. I'm just an orphan."   
  
"Don't say that! My father will find you a home!"   
  
"I doubt it, no one would be willing to take me, who would want a poor orphan boy?"   
  
"Well then you can stay with me. I'm sure my father would be more than happy to take you in."   
  
"If a commoner wouldn't take me in, why would someone of such high class?" Elizabeth sighed.   
  
"Does he enjoy arguing?" she muttered under her breath.   
  
"What was that?"   
"Nothing, just don't worry about it, everything will be fine." She smiled her brown eyes meeting with his darker ones. Something about her smile seemed to comfort him, because he nodded and they went back to playing their game.   
  


- - -

  
  
Elizabeth stood as sailors carried her trunks off the Dauntless. She stepped off the darkness of the ship and into the bright sunlight of Port Royal. It didn't seem much different from her old town in England. Little shops full of people, little children playing. Perhaps living in Port Royal wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. Suddenly a beautiful white carriage pulled up to the dock, lead by two gleaming white horses.   
  
"Come now, Elizabeth" He father said stepping up behind her and motioning toward the carriage. "We shall go see our new home."   
  
"But...father?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"What about Will?"   
  
"What about the lad?"   
  
"Where will he go? He has no where to stay."   
  
"Ah, yes, that may be quite a problem, well-"   
  
"Could he stay with us?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"You told me before we came here that we would live in a grand house with lots of rooms and servants. So, wouldn't we have enough room?"   
  
"Well, yes, I suppose-"   
  
"So he can stay?" The governor sighed   
  
"I suppose it's alright, until I can find someone to apprentice him to, but just until then."   
  
"Thank you father!" She exclaimed as she hugged him and ran off to tell Will the good news.   
  
Will had just gotten off of the ship when Elizabeth came running up to him, her auburn curls bouncing.   
  
"Will! My father said it's alright if you stay with us for awhile!" Will's face brightened with excitement.   
  
"Really?"   
"Yes! Now, come on, or the carriage will leave without us." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the white coach, just as her father was entering. The both sat down on the red velvet seats, and the horses began to go, towards a hill, over looking Port Royal. Soon a large house came into view. But house wasn't exactly the word for it. It was more of a mansion. As the horses trotted through the giant gates, Elizabeth got a better view of the front of the house. There were large windows everywhere, and there was a group of maids and butlers standing in front of a beautiful garden, smiling at them. As Elizabeth got off the coach and walked towards the large, black doors, something told her that living in Port Royal was going to be much more fun than she expected.   
  


  
* * * * *

  
  
I love my reviewers! I feel so loved ^-^   
  
I hope you guys liked this chapter (because I didn't) I don't know, I thought it was kinda weird, but whatever...   
  
Okay, I'm really really sorry if last time my responses were kinda rushed, but I did manage to hit the submit button exactly as the clock turned to midnight, and the story went down as being posted on Saturday. So, it's all good. So far I've been updating every Saturday...I'm gonna try to keep doing that, even though it's kinda hard now, with school...   
  
Now to respond to last chapter's reviews:   
  
**Sweetyone6:** I actually had an idea that went something like that, with Jack, and it'll probably be in the next chapter...   
  
**Denise-chang:** I have potential? Really? YAY! And yeah...slash is gross   
  
**sign58:** Okay, you get the longest review. (since when did this turn into a contest) Oh well, long reviews rock!   
  
**Oreata:** Awww...don't be afraid to post it! Then I'll feel bad that I stopped a good fic! And how old do you think I am?   
  
**tevatan2:** I don't know where you can get finished ones, but I promise I will finish this one...eventually...   
  
**Petra:** I'm sorry, I'm not that great at making long chapters, because I don't have much time to write, but I really wanna update, so yea...lame excuse, but the best I have. I'm sorry!   
  
**iamspechal, Trish, and ping*pong5:** Thanks for going to my site! You guys are awesome!   
  
**Toby Keith Fanatic, Sparklestar01, BenjizPunkPrincess, lordlanceahlot, Evermind13, and LunarianPrincess:** You guys are the best! I love you all!   
  
I didn't leave anyone out, did I?   
  
  
Oh yea, please please please REVIEW! 


End file.
